


Just a sleepover

by heckthedamn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, No homo Jean, mix between fic and art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckthedamn/pseuds/heckthedamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are having a sleepover at Marco's place, and Marco hopes Jean will realize his feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/gifts).



> I want to start off with a MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! 
> 
> I actually wanted to make this a fic, but since English isn’t my first language I wanted to play it safe. So in the end I decided to make art with the story I had in mind, and and then added text later anyway (I got... carried away...). So excuse my English, and here you go :) I hope you like it!!!
> 
> (don't question why Jean is wearing just a shirt in the first pic and a hoodie in the rest. I just noticed...)

Jean and Marco are watching a movie at Marco's place. The movie Jean decided to pick was a particularly cheesy romance movie, probably to get back at Marco, who'd picked the last movie they watched. A horror movie, much to Jean's horror. Marco hadn't mind Jean clinging to him, not at all. Marco glances Jean's way. It would be so much better if things'd end up like in this movie. Romantic movie setting the mood, two friends realizing, of course thanks to the movie, that they love each other, that kinda stuff. Jean apparently notices Marco watching and turns his head to him. "you okay"? He asks. "N-no!" Marco replies "I was just wondering if you'd like some snacks? I feel like getting some myself...".  
Some time later Marco is standing, snacks in his arms, in the doorway. Jean hasn't noticed him yet, staring blankly at the screen.

Jean definitely feels SOMETHING for him at least. There have been so many moments, so many opportunities for them to confess, to get together. But Jean always uses his favorite 'no homo' card when things get a little gay. The gayer, the better, Marco would think, but he understands better than anyone that Jean needs to take his time. Rushing him wouldn't do any good. So for months now he's been waiting for him to realize. He sighs, and hurries to the bed Jean is sitting on, not noticing the mess in his room. Then, Marco trips on the bed sheets laying on the floor and falls on top of Jean, of course. 

They’re close, a little too close, lips almost touching, not saying a word, both not moving. There's only so many seconds until this becomes awkward. But before he realizes it himself, Marco has already pressed his lips against Jean's.  
He backs away immediately dismissing the kiss as an accident, but after realizing Jean hasn’t said a words he turns around and sees Jean, bright red, fingers pressed against his lips. "Jean?", Marco asks, after a silence. Jean literally jumps up and starts rambling like an idiot. "OHNOMARCOIDIDNOTLIKETHATIDIDNOTLIKETHATATALLWHATTHEFUCKWHAT THE FUCK BUTWHATHOW" and presses his hands against his face. Marco slowly walks closer to him, gently removing his hands from his face. The moment he does that, Jean stops and they just stare into each others’ eyes for a bit. Then they kiss, in the most gentle way, and then they look at eachother again, Jean breaks the silence by breathing ‘Oh god’ and Marco just leans forward, and rests his head against Jean's. "I like you". 

 

*Extra thing*


End file.
